dreamworks_dragons_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Viggo Grimborn
Krogan's New Sidekick Crime Lord Vigster Viggo Grimdeath Gore Grimskull Grimborn Brothers |species = Human |gender = Male |DOD = One year before How to Train Your Dragon 2 |title = Chieftain of the Dragon Hunters |affiliation = Dragon Hunters Dragon Rider House Grimborn |status = Deceased |dragon = * Cagecruncher * Big Buff * Great Protector * Shipsbane * Unnamed Typhoomerangs * Unnamed Flightmare * Unnamed Terrible Terror * Unnamed Seashockers * Unnamed Titan Wing Shellfire * Skrill |tv series = Dragons: Race to the Edge |game = "Dragons: Titan Uprising" |voice actor = Alfred Molina |age = 30s}} Viggo Grimborn was the chief of the Dragon Hunter, younger brother of Ryker Grimborn, and the former secondary antagonist turned minor protagonist of Dragons: Race to the Edge. One of the few individuals to outsmart the Dragon Riders, Viggo was revealed to be the leader of the Dragon hunters behind the shadows. When he encountered Hiccup for the first time, Viggo came to see him as an equal and worthy adversary while holding Heather prisoner. He later tricked Hiccup into forming a "truce" only for the Riders being a distraction. He temporarily had an alliance with the Dragon Riders in order to take down his brother but ended up betraying Hiccup and holding Astrid hostage in exchange for the Dragon Eye. Chosing Astrid, Hiccup threw the Dragon Eye, Viggo retrieved it but it accidentally sending him to his apparent death. He apparently survived, where he was half-burned and recruited by Krogan, but was ultimately betrayed by him. Viggo turned agains tthem and formed reluctant help from Hicup and Toothless. He pretended to betray the two but only to let Hiccup get the Dragon Eye. At the final moments of his life, Viggo sacrificed himself while protecting Hiccup and Toothless in order to giving them enough time to escape. Background information Born to the house, Grimborn, a long line of Dragon Hunters, Viggo had one sibling, an older brother named Ryker. As a boy, he played a game, Maces and Talons with his grandfather. "Maces and Talons, Part 1"He later used this game to plan out battle strategies and outsmart his enemies. Instead of his brother, Viggo became the chieftain of the Dragon Hunters and saught out for his ancestors' creation, the Dragon Eye. Roles Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 2 Viggo is mentioned throughout the second season but doesn't appear until the two-part season finale, "Maces and Talons." Viggo is first mentioned by Heather, who warns Ryker that they need Astrid and the Riders alive for his questioning. At this point, Heather had not yet met him. Viggo is mentioned a second time in the series. When Astrid and Heather join up together, Astrid suggests they tell Hiccup what they are up to. However, Heather disagreed and pointed out that hiccup would pull her out because he cares too much. Heather points out she is getting close to meeting Viggo. After revealing Heather's true allegiance, Astrid later mentions Viggo to the Dragon Riders, revealing he is the leader of the Dragon Hunters, not Ryker with the twins making fun of his name. Heather has yet to meet him and Astrid mentioned how Viggo stays in the shadow. ("Snow Way Out") He is mentioned in "Edge of Disaster, Part 1," when Heather mentions Vigo wants the dragon trainers alive. However, she only says this to protect Ruffnut from Ryker, who tried to kill the teenager earlier. Viggo finally appeared in the two-part season finale, "Maces and Talons." In part one, Vigo deduced that Heather was the spy in the Dragon Hunters due to her owning a dragon. He plans to lure Hiccup and the dragon riders out. Viggo manipulated Heather by telling her that their brothers, Ryker and Dagur were the spies and specifically asked for her and Windshear to accompany him to "thwart" their villainous traitors. On their way to the rendezvous point, Viggo reveals this to Heather and has been expecting something like this to happen. He had her and Windshear imprisoned, but they managed to get away until the Dragon Hunters hit Heather's dragons with a Dragon Root Arrow. Hiccup attempted to confront Viggo for the first time, but found he had gone and took Windshear, Heather and the Flightmare prisoner and waited for Hiccup to show up. ("Maces and Talons, part 1") He plays the real-life game of Maces and Talons with Dagur. Viggo leaves behind his Maces and Talons board out for Hiccup and Astrid to find, where they saw the traitor piece of the game broken in half and that Hiccup is also part of the game as well. They realize that the traitor was Heather and that Viggo was going to kill her, as the traitor always dies. Expecting Hiccup to show up, Viggo disguises himself as Astrid while he has the Flightmare hidden from the distance and Heather taken to be executed. As predicted Hiccup appears while also evading all of the Typhoomerangs as the other dragon riders shadow. Viggo and Hiccup meet for the first time, where Viggo already begins toying with Hiccup by letting him "get a head start." However, Viggo stops Hiccup, has the Flightmare paralyze him and Toothless as he steals the Dragon Eye from him. Viggo has the Flightmare open the Dragon Eye, ready to sail and kill all dragons, even Hiccup's Night Fury. ("Maces and Talons, part 2") Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Powers and Abilities Facilities * Dragon Hunter Island Relationships Family * Ryker Grimborn (Deceased)- Older Brother * Grandfather * Lars #2 - Cousin * Ancestors Allies * Unnamed Skrill * Dragon Riders - Former Enemies ** Hiccup Haddock - Archenemy, Rival, and Former Captive turned Friend ** Toothless * Dragon Hunters - Subordinates turned Enemies ** Harek ** Cleve ** Dragon Hunter Commander ** Skarsgard ** Nygren Enemies * Dragon Riders ** Astrid Hofferson ** Stormfly ** Fishlegs Ingerman ** Meatlug ** Ruffnut Thorston ** Tuffnut Thorston ** Barf and Belch ** Hookfang ** Snotlout Jorgenson * Hairy Hooligan Tribe ** Stoick the Vast (Deceased) ** Gobber ** Grump * Berserker Tribe ** Dagur the Deranged - Former Subordinate turned Enemy ** Heather - Temporary Subordinate and Ally turned Enemy * Dragon Hunters - Subordinates turned Enemies ** Krogan ** Johann * Outcasts ** Alvin the Treacherous * Dragons **Cagecruncher ** Big Buff **Great Protector **Shipsbane **Typhoomerangs **Flightmare **Terrible Terror **Shellshocker **Shellfire Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 2 * "Night of the Hunters, Part 2" (First mentioned) * "Snow Way Out" * "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" * "Mace and Talons, Part 1" (First appearance) * "Maces and Talons, Part 2" Season 3 * "Enemy of My Enemy" * "Crash Course" * "Follow the Leader" * "Buffalord Soldier" * "A Grim Retreat" * "To Heather or Not to Heather" * "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" * Family on the Edge * "Last Auction Heroes" * "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1" Season 4 * "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2" * "Midnight Scrum" * "Saving Shattermaster" * "Dire Straits" * "The Longest Day" * "Twintuition" * "Shell Shocked, Part 1" * "Shell Shocked, Part 2" Season 5 * "Living on the Edge" * "Sandbusted" * "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" * "The Wings of War" Part 1 and 2" * "Sins of the Past" Season 6 * "In Plain Sight" * "Loyal Order of Ingerman" * "Mi Amore Wing" * "Triple Cross" * "Darkest Night" Video Games * Dragons: Titan Uprising References Category:Season 2 (Race to the Edge) Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters